Just Something I Wrote Last Summer
by Miss Hajimemashite
Summary: Some Sims I made got put in a teleporter to another planet XD wrote this last summer at my nannars house because I was bored :  enjoy it


**Don't Trust Anyone With Anger Problems**

Cast

**Jack DeEimmo** – the boy. Stereotypical rebel, college dropout and has a secret crush on Teihaa, who he teases 23/7.

**Teihaa Loularlen** - Friendly but doesn't know when to not say something, secretly fancies Jack, who she likes to annoy often. Pronounced Tay-a.

**Zeldelia Shamus** – the brains. Has common sense, goody two shoes and brave, as well as guardian for her sister Sunnie.

**Sunnie Shamus** – the ickle baby. Clever like Zeldelia, funny and charismatic, stops Jack and Teihaa from playfighting.

**Nychento Ynorchyl **– the Helcadish man. Sick of Helcadis and wants to go to the 'mythical' land of Earth, hard-working and hopeful.

**Yenorchiya Ynorchyl **– the Helcadish man's big sister. Bratty but kind, ambitious and wary of strangers.

**A/N – THIS WOULD FIT THE 'AS LONG AS IT SOUNDS FOREIGN' TROPE ON TVTROPES**

**Scene 1**

All in dining room for breakfast. Sunnie is cooking bacon and French toast while the others wait and talk grown-up stuff.

**Jack** Hey who's doing brekkie?

**Teihaa** Open your eyes dumbass and you'll see that Sunnie's doing it.

**Jack** Shut up virgin.

**Teihaa** Wow you're really badass idiot.

**Jack **Piss off! Go cry to Zeldelia.

**Zeldelia** Um I am here you know, Jack.

**Jack** Your little fanny friend's feelings are hurt.

**Teihaa** Shut the fuck up shite head!

**Zeldelia** Both of you just chillax! Jesus it's like Big Brother in here sometimes.

**A/N – BIG BROTHER IS A LOAD OF SHITE. I'M GLAD THEY CANCELLED IT.**

**Sunnie **Here is your breakfast sis!

**Zeldelia **Thanks Sunnie! Oh, you finally got the bacon right! You used to undercook it and give us the shits. Congraturation!

**Sunnie** You should know that it's congratulations, Zeldelia.

**Zeldelia** It was a joke, sis!

**Jack** Oh my good god! Sunnie's turning into Teihaa!

**Teihaa** Stop being a retard.

**Zeldelia** Shut up! Lets eat.

**Jack **What have you been planning Zeld?

**Zeldelia** Oh can't tell you.

**Teihaa** Please?

**Jack** Shuttup you.

**Teihaa** No. Please Zeld?

**Zeldelia** Okay it's a time-travelling anomaly which is activated by jumping into a forcefield inside a large hula hoop. It is supposed to take you to Helcadis.

**Teihaa **Helcadis?

**Zeldelia **The Lost City of Helcadis.

**Sunnie** Unicorns live in Helcadis. It said at that carnival I went to last week.

**Teihaa** Zeldelia was good for taking you to that carnival. You learnt something.

**Sunnie** It was a cheap day out too!

**Zeldelia** I also saw Bruce Maynes panhandling by the portapotties. You know, that kid who made Clint Roberts 'fall' off the school canteen roof in Year 10? It made the local TV news. And the front pages of the local newspapers.

**Jack** I always thought that Bruce was an idiot.

**Teihaa **Me too.

**Jack **Who asked your opinion loser?

**Teihaa **Consequently who asked yours?

**Jack** What the hell?

**Teihaa** Pwned.

**Sunnie **Epic fail!

**Jack **Told you Sunnie was turning into freak girl here.

**Teihaa **Go whack off nobhead.

**Scene 2**

Zeldelia is letting Jack and Teihaa try out the teleporter. Sunnie is playing with Zeldelia's laptop.

**Zeldelia** Just tighten this up then we're good to go!

**Jack **Why do I have to go with Teihaa again?

**Zeldelia **Because you have powers. Me and Sunny don't. If you get stuck there you can charge your phones with your power alone so you can tell me and I can devise a way to get you home.

**Teihaa** Wait, stuck?

**Jack** You mean, this machine is a quick way to zap us out of this house so you and Sunnie can have it to yourselves?

**Zeldelia** No way, this house is too big! You're going to take HQ pictures of Helcadis. I want to see it so I can develop a VR simulation with realistic graphics and bump games consoles into the 10th generation!

**A/N – I WISH**

How exciting! It'll take years of developing, marketing and persuading, but I'll finish with an action game that breaks records and sets a huge milestone!

**Jack** Worth sacrificing our lives for?

**Zeldelia** You'll get back here, I promise. You might have to wait a few days but there's food and drink in your backpack so you'll be OK.

**Sunnie **If they come back alright can I go?

**Zeldelia** No Sunnie, you're too young.

**Sunnie** Awwwwwwwww… Please?

**Zeldelia** No!

**Sunnie** Not speaking to you now.

**Jack** I'm worried.

**Teihaa** Ha ha wimp!

**Jack** No, Teihaa, this is serious, something you don't understand.

**Teihaa** Shove it, Jack!

**Zeldelia** You saying goodbye, Sunnie?

**Sunnie **Not speaking to you Zeldelia.

**A/N – GOD SUNNIE IS JUST LIKE I WAS AS A LITTLE KID.**

**Zeldelia** You 2 say bye to Sunnie.

**Jack** Bye Sunnie have fun and be careful.

**Teihaa** Look after the house and don't go in my room and trash it with your little friends, right?

**Sunnie **Right.

**Teihaa** Good. Our teleportation time is now.

**Zeldelia **Goodbye you 2! I'll set up the program now. Budge, Sunnie!

**Sunnie** Bye Teihaa and Jack! Not speaking to you.

**Zeldelia **Hold hands now, hold onto the sides of the hula hoop and click!

**Jack+Teihaa** Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Zeldelia **They've gone! Good luck you 2, please be safe…

**Scene 3**

Jack and Teihaa have arrived in Helcadis. They are confused but amazed at the scenery. They are also suddenly nicer to eachother.

**Jack** Eww why did I have to hold hands with you?

**Teihaa **Gross… OMFG we're here!

**Jack** You OK? Landing hurt you?

**Teihaa** A bit. But what's a couple of bruises hey!

**Jack** Thank god you're safe.

**Teihaa** Thank god you're safe!

**Jack** So, here we are… Helcadis. It's beautiful. I've never seen anywhere like it.

**Teihaa **Look a unicorn! Wait, there's 2. No, there's a whole group! They are so cute. They really are adorable.

**Jack** Come here Teihaa.

**(hug)**

**Teihaa **Why are you hugging me?

**Jack **You're a friend, I have the right.

**Teihaa **Could have fooled me. We're always mean to eachother!

**Jack** We could always stop.

**Teihaa** Good idea…

(looking into eachother's eyes for forever)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N – COMPULSORY CHEESINESS LOL**

**Jack** Um, shall we go scope this place out?

**Teihaa** Yeah…

**Jack** Uh Teihaa!

**Teihaa** What?

**Jack** Oh, never mind! (Damnit!)

**Teihaa** Jack!

**Jack** What is it?

**Teihaa** Oh, it's not important. It can wait. (Shit!)

**Jack** Look! A city!

**Teihaa **Oh my god look at the mist around it!

**Jack** It's smog. There's people there!

**Teihaa** We made a huge discovery! We'll be famous and stuff!

**Jack** They might not be humans though, Teihaa.

**Teihaa** If it's the lost land then there will be people.

**Jack** They might be humans that have evolved differently or even bred with other species. Who knows unless we get going along this road infront of us!

**Teihaa** Let's go then! Bye unicorns! Aww, so sweet.

**Jack** Like you.

**Teihaa** What was that?

**Jack** Uh nothing… just keep going, good. (oh crap!)

**Scene 4**

Jack and Teihaa reach the city, taking photos along the way. They get closer and closer to eachother.

**Jack **We made it!

**Teihaa** We made it.

**Nychento** But Chiya, I'm sick of Helcadis! I want to go to Earth!

**Yenorchiya** But Chento, Earth's a myth. Myths are fake!

**Nychento** Earth is not fake! It's real!

**Yenorchiya** It is! When will you get it into your head that Earth does not exist!

**Jack** Probably never, especially now.

**Teihaa** They look weird. Why the hell aren't you human colour?

**Yenorchiya** Human? Humans are mythical creatures!

**Teihaa** What you say bitch?

**Jack** She's a Helcadilyte, aren't you? Zeldelia mentioned these. She says they may or may not be the same species as us, and they may be unrecognisable.

**Yenorchiya** Nychento, chyontik dechyo nyopl aschyano takla ypecha?

**Nychento** Garchyn English aypatyo garchynoko!

**Jack** What the hell?

**Nychento** She said "why do you not want to come home". I taught myself English from my Zydchyan network. Zydchyan means connect. I told her "speak English when you speak to me".

**Jack** Oh, right. Sorry.

**Yenorchiya** Sorry, what is your names?

**Jack **I'm Jack, and this is Teihaa. I'm guessing you're Cheetah or something, I heard you arguing.

**Yenorchiya** It's Yen-or-chee-ya, Yenorchiya.

**Nychento** And I'm Nychento. I'm Chiya's younger brother.

**Yenorchiya** My pet name is Chiya, and my brother's is Chento. Nice to meet you, uh, humans. Are you really humans or are you dressed up?

**Teihaa** Real humans. Why you ask?

**Yenorchiya **The myths are real. Humans are real. Is Earth real? How did you get here? Can me and Chento come to Earth?

**Teihaa** Our friend, my cousin Zeldelia is a genius. She made a teleportal to here so me and Jack here could research and take photos. She wants to let people know that there is a nice place called Helcadis, but make it into fiction, like what you here think about Earth.

**Nychento** Can we tag along with you 2?

**Jack** Sure. We need to learn about you here in Helcadis. So we can tell Zeld and Sunnie.

**Yenorchiya** Sunnie?

**Teihaa** My other cousin. She's nearly 10 years old.

**Yenorchiya** Huh?

**Nychento** Her life number is 9 but nearly 10.

**Yenorchiya **Ohhhh… is that how you say that on Earth? She's old 9 years?

**Teihaa** She's 9 years old! How old are you?

**Yenorchiya** Uhhhh… Oh! 18 years old?

**Nychento** I'm 13 years old, just turned. I want to meet Zeldelia and Sunny.

**Jack** You will soon. Let's explore!

**Teihaa** OK, let's go.

**Scene 5**

Zeldelia is preparing the teleportal to return Jack and Teihaa. Sunnie is on the phone to a friend.

**Sunnie** Yes, I'll be coming to the party Jenny.

**Zeldelia** Shut up Sunnie, I'm trying to concentrate here!

**Sunnie **Jenny, do you think Shane is cute? Why? Duh! He wants to ask you out! I'm serious Jenny! Even ask Charlotte! He lurrrrves you!

**Zeldelia** Aren't you a bit young to be dating, Sunnie?

**Sunnie** Shut up Zeld! Oh, sorry Jenny, my sister's being annoying. Hey Charlotte! Charlotte's on the line too. Tell Jenny about Shane. See, even Charlotte said he wants to make out with you! Slurpie slurpie!

**Zeldelia** Sunnie! Get off the phone and help me!

**Sunnie** Fine. Got to go you 2, Zeld's being moody. Bye! Have fun! See you tomorrow!

**Zeldelia** Get my phone Sunnie.

**Sunnie** Fine, lazy!

**Zeldelia** I'm ringing Jack and Teihaa so sssssh! Hey Jack! I'll be about 2 hours on this thing then you can come back.

(Helcadis)

**Jack** Um, Zeld, we've got 2 Helcadilytes here, they want to come to Earth too. Can they?

(Earth)

**Zeldelia **OK but you'll have to give me an extra day to adjust the portal. Bye!

(Helcadis)

**All **Bye!

(Earth)

**Zeldelia** How inconvenient! Now I'll have to widen the portal. Damn!

**A/N – OH MY GOD THIS IS CHEESY**

**Scene 6**

Jack and Teihaa are alone sitting under a tree with a picnic. Chiya and Chento are packing their things before they go to Earth.

**Jack** This is delicious.

**Teihaa** Jack, what were you going to say to me yesterday, when we got here?

**Jack** Uh, I… I…

**Teihaa** Was it this?

(OMFG Jack and Teihaa make out!)

(Cut to them smooching in hotel bed naked 0.0)

**A/N – I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED**

**Jack** What the hell have we done?

**Teihaa** We can't do this!

**Jack **Forget it happened altogether, OK?

**Teihaa** Yeah. Jesus save me!

**Jack** I love you Teihaa, but I can't do this!

**Teihaa** I love you too, Jack.

(make out and do sex again)

**Jack** goodbye love.

**Teihaa **we just needed say goodbye to it all.

**Jack** Shit we leave in 2 hours! Fuck!

**Teihaa** We never shag ever again. Right?

**Jack** Sure. Last time we tried to be in a relationship it epic failed.

**Teihaa** Yup, sure did.

**Jack **Look, Teihaa, I know we'll never be together but, I love you and I will never hurt you. Oh, and don't tell Zeld again. She'll never shut up about it.

**Scene 6**

Jack and the 'gang' are back on Earth.

**Nychento** Oh. My. Freaking. Goddamn. God! WE'RE HERE BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Yenorchiya **Chento, shut the fuck up!

**Nychento** Sozzard.

**Jack** OMG we made it home! Teihaa, uh, you're such a fat freak.

**Teihaa** Oh, uh, piss off Jack!

**Zeldelia** Anything happen? Jack? Teihaa?

**Teihaa+Jack** Oh nothing, uh, yeah…

**Zeldelia** Are you sure? No ROMANCE?

**Teihaa+Jack** Um, no, course not! Uh…

**Zeldelia** Not convinced.

**Jack **Shit!

**Zeldelia** You had another fling didn't you? I knew it!

**Teihaa** Busted.

**Jack** Fo sho.

**Zeldelia** WTF?

**Jack** Fo sho!

**Zeldelia** Wierdo. Teihaa, did you shag him again?

**Teihaa** Twice in 6 hours. It was earlier today.

**Jack** Innit.

**Teihaa **Jack, shut the hell up you ponce.

**Jack** Sozzard. Innit.

**Teihaa** That's it twat!

**Sunnie** Back to normal then…

**A/N – TEH EDN THANK GOD**

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**


End file.
